


Shackin' Up

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Cheese, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a beautiful cabin, a nice getaway from all the paps and bullshit—one last break before the promo <i>really</i> started. It wasn't supposed to be—<i>this</i>, something that looked more than ready to fall over with a gusty breeze or a vigorous fuck.</p><p>He <i>needed</i> that vigorous fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few weeks ago, I was getting my creep on and wandering through the wonderful land called Dreamwidth, and, lo, I found a challenge: [The Canadian Shack Anniversary Party](http://cesperanza.dreamwidth.org/501762.html). I'd never even heard about Canadian shacks being a ~thing in fandom before, but when I heard about it, I wrote something anyway.
> 
> It is ridic as hell.
> 
> ...okay, maybe not _that_ ridic.

"This is not a cabin." Sauli looked at him uncertainly, questioning, then glanced back at the...well, _shack_. "When you said 'a cabin,' I expected..."

"A cabin?" Adam slammed the door shut and leaned against the side of the car, unable to help glaring at the weathered building, so small it seemed to disappear between the snow-brushed trees. He'd followed the directions, survived the slick roads, somehow found the right address, and yet..."Fuck."

Sauli shrugged, and gave him a concerned frown, and Adam's glare softened. He shrugged back, and said, "Yeah, y'know, that's what I was thinking, too. I mean, it looked like...well...in the brocure..." Shaking his head, he pushed away from the car and walked over to Sauli. "Sorry?" He held open his arms, and Sauli moved closer. "I know this was supposed to be all, like, romantic and stuff, but—"

"Shush." Sauli pulled him close, and Adam leaned heavily against him, inhaling his familiar warmth, grateful for his grounding presence. "Our week has not started yet. It does not look good," he frowned, "but if there is a bed, and heat, and a place for us to make food when we grow tired of," he cast a heated glance toward Adam's crotch, "feasting on each other's bodies—"

Adam laughed. "You dork," he said, fondly, and kissed Sauli on the temple. Sauli grinned up at him, and snuggled closer. Still, Adam couldn't shake the disappointment, and let out a heavy sigh. It was supposed to be a beautiful cabin, a nice getaway from all the paps and bullshit—one last break before the promo _really_ started. It wasn't supposed to be— _this_ , something that looked more than ready to fall over with a gusty breeze or a vigorous fuck. 

He _needed_ that vigorous fuck.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have rented the place without looking at it in person." He gestured helplessly toward it, and dropped his hand to his side. "Baby, I am so, _so_ sorry. I promise, it looked—"

"Stop apologizing." Sauli gave him a stern look. "You have no need." Then, he pulled away and started toward the tiny shack. "Besides, I like it!" he said, with a quick, happy glance back toward Adam. "It is cute! Come!"

"Should've gone to Finland again," Adam muttered under his breath. But Sauli had wanted a little "adventure," and Canada was lovely...and about as adventurous as Adam and the label cared for them to get right now.

With a heavy sigh, Adam started up the sidewalk, eying the stones warily. They didn't _look_ broken, but his boots were expensive, and _tall_. If he hurt himself...

"It is not going to bite you, Adam!" Sauli laughed, and hopped up the steps onto the porch. "See?" He sank down onto the swing—which, Adam had to admit, _did_ look kinda nice—and swung back and forth. " _I_ might, later, but. See?" He gestured around the porch, "I am still here, and I am fine."

"That's not—"

"Oh, your shoes?" Sauli chuckled, and, okay, yeah, Adam was definitely reevaluating that whole "I love him" thing. "I told you not to wear them. Do you need me to lift you up and carry you now, my fair princess?"

Sauli flexed his muscles, and Adam stuck out his tongue. "Fuck you," he said, unable to keep from laughing, and Sauli gave him a ridiculous leer.

"I hope so."

Bastard. Adam flipped him off, then took the steps two at a time, holding his head stubbornly high and hoping the surprisingly sturdy railing did not give way unexpectedly. It held firm, and so did the wooden porch, in spite of its appearance. "Okay," Adam admitted. "It _is_ kinda charming. Better than some of my old apartments, anyway, but." He wrinkled his nose. "Yeah."

"Rock star," Sauli teased. "You are becoming a diva. A cute diva."

Adam gave him a mock pout, and finally put the key in the door. "Am not," he insisted, and turned the knob, then looked hesitantly inside. It looked...good. Small inside, but good. Definitely something they could live with for a week, at least. And there were candles. He liked candles. It was almost—no, definitely— _pretty_. "I'm not a diva. I just like things to be...you know...."

"You do." Sauli draped himself along Adam's side, and Adam didn't even pretend to resist him. "But sometimes you are a diva. However, I think you are wonderful, so I do not mind."

"Aw." Adam kissed his cheek. "Love you, too, baby." So much. So, so much. "I just wanted this to be perfect for us," he quietly said, then shook his head. No use being pissed off about it, he decided, and grinned. "Anyway, what do you think? I mean, _really_ think, not, like, trying to keep me from being upset or—"

"Adam, I say this lovingly: stop talking." And Adam did. "I think..." Sauli paused, and a pensive frown flickered across his face, that soon turned into a satisfied smile. "I think I see a hot tub out back," he said, and stepped through the door, already shrugging off his coat. "Perhaps we should investigate." He tossed his coat aside, and his t-shirt quickly followed. "Yes?"

Adam could never say no to that. "Let me go get our things..." He heard Sauli unzip his jeans, and when he turned around, Sauli gave him a heated smirk and let them hit the floor. He had on nothing underneath. "Fuck all that," Adam said, tripping over his own feet in his rush to follow. "We'll get creative."

The door slammed closed behind them.


End file.
